Never Be the Same
by Eat Yellow Snow
Summary: Fang, after being captured by Itex, gets his memory taken. Well, parts of it. He escapes before Itex can completely take his memory away. Can the memories that Fang still has lead him to Max and the flock, or will it only lead him into more trouble?


**Hey people! This just sort of came to me, so yeah; I'm not sure if it will be good or not. It might be, it might not be. It would be nice if you reviewed so I would know though.**

Full Summary: Fang, after being captured by Itex, gets his memory erased. Well, parts of it; he escaped before Itex could complete the process, and completely erase it. However, Fang is lost. Lost in the _last_ city you would want to be lost in. New York City. Can the memories that Fang still has lead his to Max and the rest of the Flock, or just into more trouble? Post-MAX. No FANG.

_Ow. Ow. Ow!_ was pretty much the only thing I could think. All I could feel was pain. My whole body felt like it was broken. I had no clue what was going on, and the pain I was feeling was causing me to drift in and out of consciousness.

"Ha! I thought that this one was supposed to be the most dangerous!" I had heard a laughing voice say from right side of me. I groaned and tried to roll on my side to see who was talking, but I couldn't move. Partially because I was in too much pain, and partially because I was strapped onto a table with leather cuffs.

"Second most dangerous; and you know as well as I do that this one was a hard one to get." said an annoyed voice from the left side of me, "Stop trying to suck up to the boss."

I groaned once more and slowly started to slip out of consciousness again. The next time I woke up I was in the same room, but I didn't hear the two voices. What I did hear was the gentle humming of a woman. After about five more minutes of hearing the humming, I finally found the strength to speak, "Where- ack!" My throat an tongue were so dry that it was hard to speak, however, I attempted it again, "Where am I?" I asked, although it sounded more like a mumble.

"Ah, Fang. Nice to see that your awake." I had heard a familiar feminine voice say, "Why do you have your eyes closed?" it asked.

It was at that moment that I realized that I didn't even have my eyes open. I slowly opened them. The woman who stood before me, and she seemed very familiar. She had red hair(score!) and she was _very_ beautiful, but there was also something unsettling about her. "Where am I?" I asked, regaining more awareness, "Who are you?"

She gave me a smile and said, "You know my name. Look at me very hard, Fang."

My eyes widened, "Bridget!" I asked, my jaw literally dropping.

She smiled then walked over to me. "Right on the nose." she said, kissing my nose. _You hate me, don't you God?_

"Don't touch me!" I yelled, trying to jerk my face away from hers.

She pretended to be hurt. "Oh, Fang! That makes me feel so unloved!" she said sarcastically.

"That's because you _are_ unloved, you traitorous bitch!" I snarled.

"Fang, and I thought you were the nice one." she said, smirking.

"Where am I?" I asked angrily.

"You're in the main Itexicon facility." she said.

"What!" I said again.

She smirked. "_Relax_, you're safe here." she said devilishly.

"No!" I yelled, "I'm not going to relax! I'm _not_ safe here! Itex tried to kill me and the Flock less than a year ago!" I continued. Then I paused for a second. "Where is Max and the rest of the flock?" I asked.

She smirked(again!), only this time she didn't say anything. She turned around and started to walk over to the door to opened it. "Hey, I asked a question!" I said angrily. She kept walking. "Where are you going!"

She looked back at me and said, "I'm off to go get the Erasers so they can hold you down while I set up an IV." she said.

My eyes widened. There was _no_ way that she was going to poke me with _anything._ The flock and I weren't very good with needles, and I was probably the _worst_.

Her expression seemed concerned for a second, but then quickly changed to a nonchalant look. "I'm sorry, Fang, but you're going to need the IV." she said, "You're dehydrated. I'm amazed that you're not even feeling the sickness."

"Like _you_ actually care!" I said angrily, "Now I just want to know where the flock is!" I said.

"I'm not sure." she said, "They weren't captured along with you."

At that moment I panicked. _This is not happening. This is not happening. This is happening._ I kept repeating in my head. Bridget looked at me with, what looked like regret., for a moment, then walked out the door.

Around five minutes later she came back with three Erasers, the IV and that weird water-sack thing. Not sure what it's called. "No!" I yelled. I squirmed around, trying to break free of the the leather straps but it wasn't working, "No!" I yelled once more.

Bridget gave me a sorry look and then coldly said, "Secure him."

I growled as the Erasers came towards me, however, a knew that a growl would hardly faze them. It would probably make them laugh, considering that when they growl they sound like a freaking lion. One of the Erasers slammed his paws on my chest to keep me from squirming anymore. "Ah!" I yelped. I was still freaking sore everywhere and, let me tell you, that did _not_ help. However, I still struggled. The other two Erasers the walked over to my sides and held down my arms. I growled again, but I knew that I was done in at that point.

Bridget walked over to me and straddled my waste with the the IV needle. "I'm sorry about this, Fang, but it has to be done." she said, cleaning my arm before she stuck the needle in.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"Me? A little thing called 'money'." she explained, "In all honesty, I don't really want to do it. I kinda like you." she said.

I groaned as she slipped the needle into me. "You see? Didn't hurt that bad, did it?" she said, "Now soon you'll be full of water; all better."

After about a minute I started to get kind of tired. "And oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you. I slipped some anesthetic. You'll be out-cold in about another minute. And then all I have to do is get you into that machine, get the money, and I'm off!" she said excitedly .

I groaned once more as I felt the Erasers started to loosen their grip. I was falling asleep, and pretty fast.

When I woke up the next time, well, here, I'll just skip to this...

"He's waking up! Why is he waking up!" I heard a frantic male voice say from a distance.

"I don't know! I gave him enough anesthetic to keep two _adult lions_ down for at least another hour!" I heard another voice, only female, say.

"If he regains full consciousness then it'll ruin everything!" the male voice yelled.

"He won't regain consciousness before the process is done! Stop worrying." the female voice said, sounding worried itself.

It was at that moment that my eyes snapped open. Ironic, huh? "Ah!" I screamed in anger. Everything that had happened in those past few hours came rushing back to me. I was furious. I realized I was in a machine of some sort very quickly, and seen that there was a small round camera looking right at me. I reached my hand up to it and crushed it in my hand. I heard yelling and screaming in the back round as I smashed my fist through whatever the heck I was in. I pulled my fist out and looked for who was screaming. It was Bridget and a man that I did not know. I found a knob inside of the machine, turned it, and jumped out.

The man ran screaming out of the room while Bridget had her back up against the wall. I walked up to her, and she was crying, no, balling her eyes out. That's when I asked, "Who am I? What am I doing here?"


End file.
